Hym
Bestiary entry : Some men have got good reason to fear their own shadows. : — Svargmitt, An Skellig druid : Monsters most commonly claim innocents as their victims: tardy merchants, reckless children and traveleres who wander into dark woodlands out of misplaced curiosity. None of the above need fear hyms, however. These wraiths only latch onto particularly despicable individuals who have committed some unspeakable crime. To all others, they remain completely invisible. When they do show themselves to the one they torment, they appear as a tall, shadow-clad, humanoid silhouette with long, sharp claws. : Yet hyms do not sink these claws into their victims. Instead, they sap their strength directly, through inflicting suffering. Speaking in a voice only the victim hears, they drive him to commit acts of violence, aggression and self-harm. A hym will sieze on a guilty person's worst fears and weave out of them hideous visions, slowing {sic} driving the poor soul into madness. : Those tormented by a hym are incapable of restful sleep, for they are tormented by ever-more-frequent, incredibly-realistic nightmares. At times the victim will become extremely on edge, yelling pleas or threats at invisible phantoms or confessing his guilt out loud in the hope this will end his torment. This act does not, however, bring any relief, for the hym will not leave until it has addled its victim's wits completely or driven him to suicide. Associated quest * Possession Combat Tactics Once a hym is exposed possessing a victim, the witcher way of exorcism comes into effect. Moon Dust keeps this spectre corporeal, while a silver sword coated with specter oil finishes the task. Hyms do not move quickly, compared to other spectres. Their ethereal claws have great reach, and they can sap the life out of their victims with a mere brush, which makes up for their slowness. Evade or roll past the claws and try to strike the hym before it can react. Be aware that after several strikes, the hym will teleport to another corner of its room. The battle against Udalryk’s hym takes place in two phases, one in the main chamber of his old home, and one in the basement. During the first phase, damage the hym whenever possible, using Moon Dust bombs to keep it physically present. This is a long fight, and unless you are significantly stronger than the hym, you will be at this for a while. When Udalryk begins to succumb to the hym’s madness, immediately use Axii on him to force him to remain calm. Igni and Yrden are both great helps at keeping the pressure on the hym. Being lit on fire doesn’t have a particularly dramatic effect on the hym, but it helps keep it more visible. Yrden slows down the already slow spectre, making it easier to deal damage. When the hym retreats to the cellar, pursue it quickly before it can regenerate. The cellar has candles you must light with igni to help keep the hym corporeal. Continue fighting defensively, evading its claws and striking as openings present themselves until the hym succumbs. Videos Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:Creatures